


百香果酸奶8

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 一句话梗概：土哥惨遭挖墙脚预警：舔菊！/非自愿/言语轻微侮辱废话环节：本来想写鸣人主动留阿飞酱的，想了想还是决定强行搞定这大概是这篇文最后一点肉了，也是这篇文最正式的一篇肉了熬的我痛苦死了，台难写了一般来讲写的很痛苦的肉都挺难吃的……（所以我不包售后剧情很雷…………………………………………





	百香果酸奶8

“怎么会这样？”鸣人的脸色变得煞白，他把卷轴扔到一边，爬过来细看，他记忆力虽然一般，但这种程度的印记意味着的就是不死不休，除非施术者死亡，否则不可能解开的恶毒诅咒。

他用手想碰又不敢碰，他们面对面坐着，隔着一道形似无害的栅栏。

鸣人嘴唇颤抖了一下，眼睛显出极大的不忍来，“是我的缘故……”

如果阿飞仅仅是差点说出逃跑的办法就会招致这样的灾祸，一旦鸣人借由阿飞说的方法成功跑掉的话，后果必然严重得多。他又想起带土说过的话，代价是什么？让他选是阿飞去死还是他去死吗？

阿飞看起来对这件事毫无概念，鸣人颓然地坐在地上，心中出现的某丝光线一瞬间又消散了，可阿飞只是带土的影分身啊……但他又是如何得出阿飞是带土的影分身的结论，仅仅因为他们身量相仿嘛？如此说来，这个概念仿佛是深深植根在他脑海中，无法割裂的，同时也是毫无依据的，难道是那个叵测的时空间忍术吗？但由他自己的情感出发，他希望阿飞跟带土一点关系都没有。

阿飞伸了一只手进来，他的能力很奇怪，像是能穿透什么物体一样，封印对他的入侵毫无反应。他伸手撇了撇鸣人的下巴，声音很低，“不开心吗？鸣人君不是已经可以出去了吗？”

“可是你……”鸣人的肩膀颤了颤，他原本要说出口的怒吼被生生忍下，脑中突然闪过一个奇诡的想法，便用手攥住了阿飞的手，颇有些紧促地问，“你愿意跟我一起逃走吗？”

“哇……”阿飞顿了一下，几乎像是被震住一样，他回握了鸣人的手，力度像闹着玩，“你是认真的吗？”

“……我是认真的！”鸣人笃定地回答，他几乎怕阿飞以为他是开玩笑，末了又会用轻浮的口吻简单地嘲笑他几句。可阿飞只是凝视着他，突然说，“风险可不是一般的大哦……你是在背弃带土的规则。”

“我才不想管什么规则不规则的，”鸣人轻声道，他发现阿飞的态度竟然是松动的，“没有别的办法了。”

“有时候我觉得你……”阿飞深深呼吸了一口，他漆黑的眼睛隔着面具冷漠地凝视着鸣人，那种无声的隔断持续了三秒，他突然一把扣住鸣人的后脑，吻了上来。

=

鸣人剧烈地挣扎起来，他没想过是这种展开，手死死地抵在阿飞的胸膛上。阿飞很快就松开他，很自然地越过了界限，走了进来，他的拇指擦了擦鸣人的脸颊，慢慢地说，“如果想要我跟你一起走的话，就拿出样子来啊。”

“不是这种样子吧？！”鸣人死死攥住阿飞的手，他已经完全乱了阵脚，下意识地想使用忍术，但强行调动查克拉让浑身都被锁链震得剧烈疼痛，他只好把身体紧紧蜷缩起来。

“鸣人君这么惊讶嘛。”阿飞蹲坐下来，用手指触摸鸣人赤裸的锁骨，他勾住那条千手家的项链，像拽狗链一样狠狠扯了一下，“明明看到晓袍就已经很恐惧了……现在不要逞强，好好认错。”

鸣人深深挣动了一下，脖子被勒出一道丑陋的红痕。

“我会对你做出这种事，你自己也没有料到吧。”阿飞漫不经心地松开手中的项链，用指腹摩挲起鸣人脖子上被勒出的痕迹，“毕竟阿飞就是那种看起来很傻的同伴呢，总是找不着重点，也不会像带土一样越过界限，鸣人君总是对我很有安全感吧……”

他的手很轻地往下，隔着棉质的裤子摸了摸鸣人的臀部，像狎玩一样揉捏，“每次带土上完鸣人君，鸣人君总是不会清理，就把自己脏兮兮都是精液的洞露在外面……不介意阿飞吗？感觉阿飞就是什么都不会做是吗？”

鸣人身上的麻痹还没有过去，他只能勉强借着地面往后缩。阿飞显然对他的畏缩感到有趣，便重重地捏了一下他的臀部。鸣人忍不住发出嘶声的痛呼，他努力拽住阿飞的衣袖，小弧度的摇着头，“不要……不要……”

阿飞很平静地甩开他的手，把他整个翻过来，跪趴在冰冷的石块地面上。鸣人意识到有硬邦邦的东西挤进了腿间，陌生的热度，他一瞬间意识到阿飞真的没有在开玩笑。

阿飞挤到他的耳边，细细地舔了舔他的耳廓，手指很简单地把鸣人的渔网衣拉了下来，伸进去在胸部大力揉捏，故意不碰乳头。鸣人的手死死抓着阿飞的袖子，他四肢都麻痹到只能做简单的动作，嘴里只能连续不断地求饶，到最后剩下一些脆弱的泣音。  
阿飞是他在这个鬼地方唯一的安慰，可现在连阿飞都背叛他了……  
他的左脸被压在凹凸不平的地上，眼泪不停地流，身体的快感一阵又一阵地泛上来。阿飞的做法比带土复杂得多，像小孩子玩新奇的玩具，胸部玩完了就去玩小腹，侧腰和脖颈都是吻痕，这是此前没有体验过的，就像是身体开发一样的事情……

“啊……哈啊……不要……”  
他听着阿飞好奇地挤压臀部的肉发出的色情水声，什么要来了的感觉一股接着一股，好像是错觉一样恍惚了一下，接着就感到腿缝里湿掉了。

阿飞好奇地用一根手指插进了鸣人紧紧的穴口，接着抽出来在鸣人面前晃了晃，“你看……都是白色的，鸣人君自己的奶汁哦。”

“呜呜呜……！”鸣人努力摇着头，他的腰部努力撑着没有塌下来，手指终于有了一点力气，他便努力去够阿飞的手指，“不要……阿飞……不要插进来……”

“都到这步了鸣人君还这么绝情……”阿飞似乎哼了一声，他毫不留情地撇开了鸣人的手，退到后面去了。鸣人的视角看不见他在做什么，只感觉裤子被扒下来，两只手把紧绷着的臀肉掰开，有柔软潮湿的东西在流出白液的地方舔了一口。

鸣人瞬间腰过电一样软了下来，阿飞用一只手强迫他撅起臀部，舌尖试探着往穴口里塞了塞。鸣人控制不住哭叫了起来，他大腿内侧止不住的相互摩擦，声音带着高潮后的鼻音，既含糊又情色，“阿飞，阿飞……拿出去……呜……我不行的……啊！”

阿飞似乎对鸣人一阵接一阵的震颤感到惊奇似的，手劲变大，强迫穴口张得更括，露出内里甜蜜的粉色肉缝。他的舌头极其灵活，在内壁上来回搔动，鸣人感觉到有一个褶皱一样敏感的肉粒被舔到了，他整个人像碰到高压线一样跳了一下。阿飞于是把他整个人翻过来，由此鸣人终于能看见阿飞暗红色的舌头——包括那漆黑的封印——是怎样一点点蜿蜒过他赤裸的臀缝。

“咿呀呀呀！”  
鸣人剧烈地惨叫起来，他忍不住再一次高潮了，穴里肆意翻搅的柔软舌头表面粗糙，有点小颗粒，在敏感点上来回舔弄，让他控制不住剧烈收缩起来，那种窒息一样的穴道抽搐，他只感觉自己要坏掉了，又有些潮湿的滑液涌了出来。

阿飞漫不经心地把头抬起来，扣住鸣人的头逼他接吻，鸣人咬紧牙关，但阿飞马上用阴茎恶意顶了顶他脆弱的张合着的穴口，鸣人不得不张开嘴，迎接那些带着腥气的爱液。他们犹如嫖客和妓女一样不知羞耻地纠缠，鸣人双腿大开，被一下下地顶弄，但阿飞始终没有插入。鸣人大腿内侧被磨蹭到几乎破了皮，好在他自己的水做了润滑。

阿飞一手掐着他的乳头一边跟他接吻，火热的阴茎在鸣人腿缝间抽插着，声音很轻松，“鸣人君潮吹了呢……跟带土在一起的时候有过吗？是不是弄得鸣人君很爽，想不想要阿飞插进去呀鸣人君？”

“唔……唔……”鸣人几乎被这畸形的腿交搞到失神了，他的右边乳肉还在阿飞手里像软皮筋一样来回拉扯，变得肿胀疼痛，他觉得自己正如阿飞说的那般，是个锁在地下室的免费娼妓，只要有谁想上，就得乖乖张开双腿。

“不要……不要……”鸣人颤抖着哭泣，很难想象一个男生会有这么多泪水。他下意识地夹紧了腿，“我们不要再往下了……会回不去的……不可以啊……”

“可是，早就已经回不去了。”阿飞很平淡地说，他用手指把鸣人的眼泪一点点抹去，紧接着用膝盖顶开鸣人的腿缝，性器对准湿滑的后穴，很容易地狎入进去。

“唔啊……！”  
鸣人细细地喘了一声，他已经快要晕厥了，被撑满的地方既快乐又痛苦，他的膝盖夹在阿飞的腰侧。男人有力的腰腹存在感鲜明。他们维持着这个姿势，阿飞动了动腰，鸣人的敏感点被反复摩擦，一想到那是另一个男人的生殖器官，鸣人就浑身发抖。

“喂，”阿飞突然抽了一下他的屁股，“不要像死人一样，叫我的名字。”

“唔……带土……”鸣人神思恍惚，他根本不知道自己在念什么，“带土……呜……”

“哇哦。”阿飞缓慢的嗤笑了一声，用力插了一下，穴道被塞进巨物让一些淫液被挤了出来，挂在穴口。鸣人重重地闷哼了一声，他像是反应过来自己在喊什么一样面色惨白，嘴唇嗫嚅着说，“阿飞……我……”

“你其实一直都知道吧……”阿飞没有管他的不安，只是吻了吻他的耳廓，“自私一点，不要总为了没有意义的事情折磨我们。”

鸣人只是木然地睁着眼睛，他为刚刚的对话而沉默。阿飞在他的身体里抽插了几下，拔出阴茎射在了他的小腹上。那些黏糊糊的液体滚烫地碾过体表，鸣人自己的性器抖了抖，滑出稀薄的白液。

“无论你相信与否，选择什么，”阿飞摸了摸他脸上像伤痕一样的三道猫须，“我永远是站在你这边的。”

TBC.


End file.
